When Calls Goodbye- Alternate Ending
by SSXLoverKaoriBrodiMac
Summary: Alternate ending of my original fanfic: When Calls Goodbye. When Elizabeth is diagnosed with cancer, she has to figure out how to tell Jack. How will Jack react to such news? What will happen to Elizabeth? (For those who have already read the original, it is recommended that you just skip to Chapter 8)
1. Prologue

(No One's POV)

It was a normal day in Coal Valley, the sun was shining and everybody was up to something. Elizabeth Thatcher was teaching the children in the saloon, when she started to get a headache. She had a cold and it wasn't going away. It had been longer than a week and it was getting worse.

"All right children, please get out your science books and we'll began learning about the-" Elizabeth was interrupted by a sneeze and then a coughing fit that came upon her.

"Ms. Thatcher, are you alright?" Gabe asked as Elizabeth put a hand to her chest- which was dry and hurting now.

"Yes Gabe, I'm fine. It gets stuffy in here, that's all. Thank you." She smiled and continued the lesson, while her headache worsened.

The days passed and Elizabeth's headache got much worse. Abigail suggested that she see the doctor. "It's just a little cold, I'm fine," Elizabeth would say and she would continue on, stopping every now and then to endure a coughing spasm.

Right before she was about to head out the door for school, Elizabeth's stomach began to toss and turn. She ran to the sink and began to throw up until there was nothing left. Abigail sent Elizabeth back upstairs as she cleaned up and sent for the Company Doctor.

Shortly before the doctor was to arrive, Elizabeth got bloody nose that wouldn't stop. She pinched her nose, tilted her head back, put a cold rag on the back of her neck, but nothing worked. Once the Company Doctor arrived, he was able to stop it. He checked Elizabeth's temperature, heartbeat, blood pressure, and even drew some blood for testing back at the office. But unfortunately, no medicine could help with what was wrong.

"It's a very rare disease called 'cancer'. There's no cure and there's not much known about it right now…"

"What does that mean exactly?" Abigail asked, as she sat with Elizabeth upstairs on her bed.

The Company Doctor shook his head. "She doesn't have much longer."

Elizabeth was in shock. "So… I'm going to die?"

"I'm afraid so, nobody has ever survived having this illness before. I recommend that you take it easy. As long as you don't…" Elizabeth started to zone out. Her world was crashing down. Cancer? Dying? How could this be happening? She was the school teacher at Coal Valley! Plus, what would happen to Jack? Oh, Jack. She couldn't think about him. Elizabeth's mind was swirling. This couldn't be happening to her…

The rest of the day was a blur. Abigail showed the doctor out the door and told Elizabeth it would be alright. Elizabeth allowed herself to lie in bed and cry. Elizabeth was going to die and no one could save her.


	2. Chapter 1

(Jack's POV)

I went to the cafe Monday morning to walk Elizabeth to school. Last Friday, she wasn't at the saloon because she wasn't feeling well. I was going to visit, but Abigail had said it wasn't a good time. So here I was, inside of Abigail's cafe, waiting for Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth? You up there?" I called up the stairs. She was probably wanting to make a grand entrance.

"Coming." She descended down the stairs like a goddess. Her curly brown hair flowed down her back like a waterfall.

I gave Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek and held her hand. Usually, she'd blush right up… But something seemed off about her today.

We got towards the saloon and Elizabeth squeezed my hand. "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure?" What did she need to tell me? Did she not love me?

We sat down on a bench outside of the saloon. Nobody was really in town yet, so it was private.

"Jack, I…" Elizabeth looked down at her lap and then looked back up with tears in her eyes. "I'm sick…I have… cancer."

Cancer. I'd heard of that before through word of mouth. Not many people got it, but there was no cure… It hit me- no cure. Elizabeth was going to die.

Elizabeth started to cry and I pulled her into me and held her close. "It'll be okay… Shhh… We'll be okay, I'm not leaving you."

After a few minutes and some sniffles, Elizabeth stood up. "I'd better go inside, the kids will be here soon… And they're not gonna teach themselves." She turned around for a moment and looked back at me. "We'll talk about this more later, okay?"

"Okay." I headed back to the County Jail and noticed that Rip was asleep. I sat down at my desk, as the tears overcame me and I began to cry.


	3. Chapter 2

(Jack's POV)

I found myself back at Abigail's Cafe. Sure enough, she was pulling a batch of cookies out of the oven.

"Hello Jack, can I get you anything?" She wiped her hands on her apron and smiled at me.

"Elizabeth told me..." Her smile immediately faded.

"Jack I'm… I'm just as upset as you." She gestured to a table and we sat down. "I've been baking all afternoon to push the thought out of my mind."

"I can't believe it has to be her. She's changed this town." I held back a sob. "She's changed me."

"Elizabeth has made an impact on everyone. She was the light after the mining accident." Abigail smoothed the tablecloth. "Maybe that's why she's sick… God wants her back sooner."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"What you're going to do, what I'm going to do, what we're all going to do, is be there for her and help her get through this. We need to be strong."

"How can I be strong when the love of my life is dying right before my eyes!" I slammed a fist down on the table and then took a few deep breaths. "Okay... how long does she have left?"

"The doctor said about a month or so. With no cure or medicine, it's very quick." Tears started to fall down Abigail's cheeks. "This can't be happening. I've already lost my husband and my son…"

We talked for a while longer, then I headed out to town, to see if everything was alright with the rest of Coal Valley. That's the hard thing about sadness, the world doesn't stop. Nobody else feels the same way you do and nobody knows.

Once school was out, Elizabeth and I went for a walk. I turned to her and put my hands on her shoulders. "Elizabeth, I'm here for you and I will stand by you, forever and a day. I'm always here for you and this cancer," that word felt like poison on my tongue, "changes nothing."

"Jack." She hugged me for a while, then we continued our walk. We talked about our past, Coal Valley… and we even laid under the moonlight sky, looking at the stars, talking about our future.

"I was planning on staying in Coal Valley forever. I don't want to go back to the city. I think I was meant to be a small-town girl." I wanted to remember her voice, her laugh. The small smile she gets when she tries to hide it. I held her hand and never wanted to let it go.

"I was anything but pleased about my assignment here," Elizabeth chuckled. "Fine, I was very upset about being here at first. But the town grew on me. I like it here."

"Would you ever want to go to your dream post?"

"Cape Fullerton? Nah, Coal Valley is better. I love the steady diet of coal dust too."

Elizabeth laughed so hard when I said that. "Oh! I remember that!" She went on to quote what she said to me when we met. "I can take care of my own stubbed toes, thank you very much."

This was the perfect evening, before it all went downhill.


	4. Chapter 3

(No One's POV)

Over the next week, Elizabeth started to be in pain most of the time. She said it was mostly in her back and it was making it hard to walk. So, Jack carved a cane for her to use, so she could still get to the saloon to teach. By now, the whole town knew that Elizabeth had cancer. The students would make cards and adults would drop off meals at Abigail's.

"Yes Rosaleen?"

"If you're sick, why aren't you sneezing?"

"Well, I don't have a cold Rosaleen…" Elizabeth tried to think of the right words to explain cancer to the children. "Cancer, doesn't make me sneeze or cough. It's hurting my back right now, which is why Mounty Jack made me my cane."

Some of the students were raising their hands now. None of them even had a clue what cancer was.

"Emily?"

"Are you going to go be with the fathers that are gone?"

"Oh Emily," Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears as she looked around the room. "I'll be with the other fathers, yes. And I'll tell them how wonderful you all have been. In fact, I'll be watching over you all, right along with them. I try not to worry about it though, because I know God has a plan for me- for all of us."

"We'll miss you Ms. Thatcher." James stood up from his seat. "I'm really glad that you came to Coal Valley. You've made everybody happy again."

Soon enough, the class was standing up clapping for Miss Thatcher. Then everybody rushed to their favorite teacher and formed a group hug.

* * *

The next day, Elizabeth was writing a poem on the blackboard as her students watched. All of a sudden, Elizabeth collapsed on the ground. The students gasped in shock as Gabe Montgomery jumped up to take charge. "James, watch the class. I'm going to get Mounty Jack."

Gabe ran to Jack and found him sitting in the jail with Rip sleeping nearby. "Mounty Jack! Ms. Thatcher collapsed at school!"

Jack rose to his feet and grabbed his hat. "We have to get her home and in bed right away."

The two rushed back to the saloon as quickly as possible. Jack picked up Elizabeth and held her in his arms. "Gabe, James, thank you for being so responsible. Please make sure that the children get home safely."

"Will do Mounty Jack!"

Jack walked slowly, as not to disturb Elizabeth. She finally stirred when they were almost home. "Jack?"

"Elizabeth, I'm glad you're okay."

"I don't understand, what happened?"

"You fainted at the saloon. I'm taking you home now. I'll send for the doctor, but I think your days of teaching are unfortunately possibly over." Elizabeth had fallen back asleep before Jack finished his sentence. It was probably better that way. Jack didn't want to have to break the news to Elizabeth about not being able to teach anyway.

"Abigail! A little help here!"

Abigail popped out from the kitchen downstairs and realized the situation. Jack and Abigail helped Elizabeth into bed and Jack explained the story once the two were back downstairs.

"It's probably pointless to get the doctor, he'll tell us the same thing. She's just getting weaker. I'd say just bedrest and staying off of her feet."

"You can tell her that then. I know Elizabeth and she'll want to get fresh air."

"We can get a wheelchair for her once she gets some strength back, but for right now, bed."


	5. Chapter 4

(No One's POV)

Jack left and soon Abigail was alone with Elizabeth. Abigail couldn't imagine losing Elizabeth. She was her best friend after all! Without Elizabeth, Abigail probably wouldn't have had the courage to run her own Cafe or even be strong enough to move on from the deaths of her husband and son.

Abigail tried to keep her spirits high, even though she was worried sick about Elizabeth. So, she began to think about Frank. The two had been seeing each other for only a little bit, but Abigail knew she could talk to him about anything. He meant the world to her. Even if Elizabeth was gone, Abigail would still have Frank's shoulder to lean on.

And Jack. Abigail couldn't even imagine how Jack must be feeling. The whole town witnessed Elizabeth and Jack's love blossom from the beginning, and to have it ripped away from him like that in an instant...well, Abigail knew that feeling. She also knew that Jack would be strong like her, but deep inside, he was going to be hurting deeply.

Elizabeth began to stir and then she slowly opened her eyes. "Abigail? … Why am I at home?"

Abigail leaned forward in her chair. "Elizabeth, you collapsed at the saloon. Gabe and James took care of the school children and got Jack." Abigail paused for a moment, giving Elizabeth a moment to process, and because Jack flooded Abigail's mind again. "Jack's the one who brought you here."

All of a sudden, a knock of the doorway caused Abigail to jump a little. She turned to find…

"Jack." Elizabeth muttered under her breath.

Abigail stood up, allowing Jack to sit down. "I'll give you two some time."

Abigail left and Jack sat down. "Elizabeth, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better. I'm just tired and my body aches."

Jack took Elizabeth's hand in his, and began to rub his thumb over her delicate fingers. "I wish there was something I could do. I feel so helpless."

"I know, Jack… But I'm going to be okay. Everything'll turn out how it's planned to."

The room was silent for a minute, then Jack broke the silence.

"Elizabeth… You can't go back to teaching. Not like this."

There were tears in Elizabeth's eyes. Jack thought she'd object, but all she did was nod. "I know. I knew I should've stopped when I could barely move… But I just can't leave them. They need a teacher."

"I'm so sorry you can't teach, but I do have a solution. Rosemary offered to teach the children."

"That's very kind of her. I'll try and make some lesson plans for her. As many as I can."

"I think she'll love that. Now, you need to rest some more, and then you can start on those lessons tomorrow." Jack went to stand up but Elizabeth squeezed his hand.

"Jack? Would you please stay with me? … I need you."


	6. Chapter 5

(No One's POV)

"I want to go see the school children while I still can." Elizabeth said as she wrote out more lesson plans. Rosemary was going to start teaching next week, so Elizabeth was hard at work writing out plans on what the children were studying at the moment. Nobody was very happy about Elizabeth leaving, but it had to be done. She was too weak now to be teaching anymore.

"How would you go through town?" Abigail took two pies out of the oven and put them on the counter to cool.

"I actually meant to talk to you about that…" Jack blushed as he got up from his chair and opened the door. "I was talking to Lee Coulter about how much you missed the children already… Well, one thing lead to another, and…" Jack came back inside the cafe with-

"A wheelchair? Oh Jack!" It had a tall back and armrests, as well as small footrests. The wheels were big and round and the wood was a beautiful light brown. Everything was gorgeous and it brought tears to Elizabeth's eyes. "It's wonderful, thank you so much!" She grabbed her cane and slowly made her way to Jack. He wrapped her in his arms, cherishing every moment.

Jack gathered all of the Coal Valley children in the saloon that morning, telling them he had a surprise for them. He wheeled Elizabeth through the door, and the kids were ecstatic. They all rushed to Elizabeth, hugging her, telling her how much they missed her and wanted her back. They also updated them on their lives and asked more questions.

"Will Rosemary be a good teacher, Ms. Thatcher?"

"Oh Emily, I'm sure Rosemary will be a wonderful teacher."

"But not as good as you, right?"

"Laura, it's not a competition. I'm sure that Rosemary will try her best and do a great job. I have faith in that."

"My bear and I will miss you Ms. Thatcher."

"I'll miss you both too, Opal."

For the next hour, Jack and Elizabeth talked to the children, until Elizabeth began to be in pain again and grew tired. The children said goodbye and Jack brought Elizabeth back home and carried her back to bed, but she was asleep before she even hit her pillow.

When Jack got home that night, he started to cry, knowing that that was probably the last time Elizabeth would ever see the children.


	7. Chapter 6

(No One's POV)

Elizabeth slept most of the day now, but even when she woke up, she was very out of it. Through it all, Jack was right by her side. He quit his job as Constable Mounty Jack and spent his days holding Elizabeth's hand praying she'd be alright.

It was Sunday, which meant that the pastor would swing by Abigail's after church. There, he, along with Abigail and Jack, would pray for Elizabeth.

Jack was rubbing Elizabeth's hand, when she began to stir. Jack smiled as Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked up at him. "I love you." He kissed her on the forehead and then held up three fingers. "Three days." Before the disease got too bad, Elizabeth told Jack that she always wanted to be informed on how long she'd been asleep for.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and smiled a little. "Thanks."

A tear fell from Jack's cheek. "It's Sunday. Pastor Hogan will be here soon."

"Marriage." Elizabeth squeezed Jack's hand softly.

"What? Elizabeth, I don't understand."

"Let's...get...married."

Jack was thrown off guard by that. "Now? Today?"

Elizabeth opened her eyes a little bit and squinted to focus on jack. "Yes."

So that's what happened. Pastor Hogan went slow, Elizabeth would doze off for a moment here and there.

"Do you, Jack Thornton, take Elizabeth Thatcher to love, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

With tears in his eyes, and Abigail standing nearby crying tears of happiness and hurt for the two of them, Jack answered.

"I do, forever and always."


	8. Chapter 7

(Jack's POV)

I can't let her go. I don't want Elizabeth to leave me yet. I love her so much, and I can't imagine my life without her in it.

Abigail came in to change the cold rags on Elizabeth's forehead, as light began to shine through the windows.

"Jack, she'll probably sleep the rest of the day. Want to come downstairs and have something to eat?"

I shook my head and looked at Elizabeth. "Thank you for the offer Abigail, but I'd rather stay up here."

Abigail nodded. "I understand… But before I go, Elizabeth wanted me to give this to you. She wrote it shortly after you two were married." She handed me a folded up piece of paper, which I set down next to me.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to read it." With that, Abigail went back downstairs.

I looked at Elizabeth and wondered how we'd come down to this. Her pale face, used to be so full of warmth. Her cheeks would become rosy pink when I was around. Her skin was light and she was thinner now, almost boney. Her hair lay limp around her face, as she lay in a peaceful sleep.

Peaceful, painless… that's all sleep was anymore. Sleep was the only thing that took Elizabeth's pain away. When she was awake, I could sense that she was in unbearable pain.

All I wanted was to take the pain away. I would've endured it all, so she wouldn't have had to.

I finally unfolded the note from Elizabeth and began to read it…

"Jack,

I write this to you, in hopes that you'll remember me. Do not stay in the past when I am gone. Please, do try and find someone who'll love you as much as I have. I'll always love you, Jack, with all my heart. I still remember when we first met and how you've helped me, saved me… but most of all, you care about me, Jack. And I'll never forget you.

All my love,

Elizabeth Thatcher-Thornton"

Throughout all of this, as I've stayed by Elizabeth's side, trying to help her. I realized in that moment, after reading her letter, that she was actually helping me. That's all Elizabeth has ever done. She helps others when they need it most, whether they know it or not. Everything that woman touches turns to gold, because let's face it, Elizabeth Thatcher-Thornton has a heart made of pure gold. She's my angel.


	9. Chapter 8

(Jack's POV)

Elizabeth's fever was getting higher. It started a few days ago, and was only getting worse. I prayed for a miracle as my dear wife shivered. I knew the end was almost near, so I squeezed Elizabeth's and and rubbed her thumb.

"I know you are in… a lot of pain… and you're probably not…" my eyes started to water and I gulped down a sob. "But if it's time… then it's okay to go. Don't let me or- or anybody else stop you… God's gonna gain a wonderful angel when you arrive. I'll always love you, Elizabeth."

"That was beautiful, Jack." Abigail dried her eyes with a handkerchief.

* * *

Elizabeth's fever was slowly going down, but she still didn't look good. Abigail sent Clara for the doctor. I sat with Elizabeth in silence, holding her hand.

As I sat there, I listened to her quick, short breaths, and just sat there- stunned. I didn't know what to do, didn't know what to think. Before my very eyes, Elizabeth breathed in deeply, let it out...and that was it. She was gone.

I sat there for a moment, taking it all in, realizing what had happened. I felt as her hand went limp as I continued to hold it.

Abigail walked upstairs and stopped at the doorway. "Jack-," she stopped abruptly, as she saw me turn towards her, tears streaming down my face. I couldn't even describe this feeling. It felt like a chunk of my heart, my world, had been ripped from me. It felt like my world had come crashing down before me. I couldn't think, couldn't breathe. As soon as I saw Abigail, I started crying and so did she. We embraced, and stood there in the doorway for quite some time. I couldn't even begin to process what was happening. The love of my life, my wife, was gone.


	10. Chapter 9

(No One's POV)

When the doctor finally arrived, he sent for the mortician to take Elizabeth away and prepare for her funeral.

Everything was happening so fast, Jack couldn't comprehend that he was about to plan a funeral for Elizabeth. He was the one who was going to have to call Elizabeth's family and tell them. Elizabeth never told her family about her cancer diagnosis because she didn't want to worry them and have them immediately come to Coal Valley. Or worse, have them insist she come back to Hamilton to spend the rest of her days after from her home in Coal Valley.

The children. Jack's heart sank even more. These kids had gone through so much, and now they were losing the one person who had put the pieces back together for them. Some of them were too young to even understand what was happening. How would he tell them? Who would be the new teacher? Jack didn't know if Rosemary would do it, or if Gowan would try to hire somebody else.

* * *

Abigail couldn't bear to come out of her room. Clara attempted to run the cafe, but not many people came anyway. Nobody knew of Elizabeth's death yet, but they still were trying to give Abigail and Jack their space. Abigail spent the rest of the day laying in bed, weeping over the loss of her best friend. Trying to come to terms with the fact that everyone she loves seems to leave. Abigail felt broken, like all hope was gone. Just like the day of the mining accidents, when Noah and Peter were among the list of those lives that were lost. This time though, it seemed possibly worse. For over the past year since the accident, Abigail had tried her best to come to grips with everything, pick up the pieces, and move on. And she had done just that. Opening the bakery was a huge accomplishment that she was proud of...but she did it with her best friend by her side. How in the world was Abigail going to deal with this? What would everyone in town do?

* * *

Jack finally got the strength to go to the church. Luckily, he didn't see anyone in town, so he didn't have to lie about how things were going. Abigail and Jack couldn't handle saying anything yet.

When arrived at the church, his boots felt like they were filled with lead when he walked up the steps to get inside. Once he was there, he sat in the back row of the pews, and just started praying.

All was quiet for quite some time, then Pastor Hogan came out from the back door. "Jack? I thought I heard someone walk in earlier." Jack didn't respond, so Frank walked up to Jack and sat beside him. "What's going on, Jack?"

Jack finally looked up, tears streaming down his face. "Elizabeth's dead. She died this morning… My wife is gone."

Frank couldn't believe what he was hearing. His heart was breaking. Though he hadn't been in Coal Valley as long as everyone else, he still knew just how devastating this news would be to the town. "Oh Jack, I'm so sorry… Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't know. Give me my wife back?" Jack began crying again.

Frank put an arm around the mountie, then just held him as he cried. Finally, Jack started to sniffle and he sat up. "You should know that Abigail won't get out of bed now. I can't even begin to imagine how much of a toll this is taking on her."

"I'll come see her when you leave. For now though, I want to make sure you're okay. Have you planned anything yet for Elizabeth's service?"

"I mean, between the fact that she was ripped away from me and I can't do anything to see her alive and well again… I've thought about it a little bit. They took her away earlier today. Abigail and I are going to pick out something for her in the next few days I think. I want the schoolchildren to be involved, but I don't even know how we're going to tell them."

"We'll figure it out. For now, let's make sure you and Abigail are at least a little better before we get the rest of the town involved."

The two stood up and began to walk out the door, back to Abigail's. "Pastor?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you...for everything."


	11. Chapter 10

(Abigail's POV)

My heart felt heavy. My body felt even heavier. I didn't want to leave my bed. I was constantly crying it felt like. Every time I stopped, I would realize yet again the weight of everything, and start all over again. I felt hollow inside, I knew I was always the strong one, but for once, I just couldn't be that person.

"Abigail?" That voice. I knew almost immediately who that was. I turned around, not facing the wall anymore, and came face to face with…

"Frank," I sat up, and he sat beside me and held me, as I cried once more.

I felt guilty too. The one person I wanted to be here for me right now, Jack didn't have. He didn't have his significant other to hold him and help him through this difficult time. For Elizabeth was gone, and Jack was alone.

"I don't know what to do, Frank. She was my best friend, I know it'll get better and I'll get through this...but I just can't do this right now."

"Then you'll take it one day at a time. Do what you think you can, try to push yourself as much as you can. Take time for you today, do what you've gotta do. Then tomorrow, just take baby steps."

"How's Jack?"

"He's doing as expected. I know you know how he feels better than I do."

I knew exactly how Jack was feeling. Those first few days, letting it all sink in were difficult, even just the months to follow were hard. Every life moment, where you think somebody will be there...and then suddenly, you can talk to them, can't see see them, can't hold them in your arms...just one last time.

* * *

(Jack's POV)

I couldn't wait any longer. I needed to see her. I walked all the way to their house and knocked on the door, thank goodness it was her that answered. "Jack, I didn't expect to see you here. Is everything alright? You don't look too good."

"She's gone, Rosemary. Elizabeth is gone."

Her expression changed instantly, tears streaming down her face. "Oh Jack," she hugged me tight. "That's awful." We stood there for what felt like forever. For some reason, I wasn't crying. It actually felt good to hold her and let her cry. I was comforting her, even though she was crying for me.

Finally, she softened once more and I gave her a little bit of space. As she wiped the tears from her eyes, she asked me, "So what happens now? Do you need me to do anything?"

I knew this was how the next few weeks would be like. Constant "what can I do to help? Do you need anything?"s etc. When it came to people wanting to help though, I didn't mind Rosemary asking. We were friends and I'm glad we were still there for each other.

"Well, I have to get in touch with Elizabeth's family, let them know what's going on. I also have to plan a service and everything...Tell the town what's happened." I sighed, feeling the weight of everything once more. "I don't know how we're going to tell the children. This is going to truly break them."

"I know, Jack, but they'll understand too. Elizabeth was sick, and she didn't make it. That's life."

"You haven't been in Coal Valley as long as we have. Elizabeth became their world, she helped them heal after the mining accident. Some of those kids won't even remember their fathers one day, they're too young to understand any of this."

"I know it seems like it'll be the end of the world, but it won't be so bad. I was crushed when we broke up, but now I have Lee. And he is the most wonderful man that I've ever met. Yes, this whole town will fall apart, but we will become stronger from this. Elizabeth's life didn't end today, her legacy will live on in this town for years to come. I can promise you that."

It was in that moment with Rosemary, that I knew that things someday might be okay.


	12. Chapter 11

(Jack's POV)

The next day came, and I trudged out of bed. My feet still felt like they were made of lead, as I got up to feed Rip. Today, Abigail and I were going to sit down with Pastor Hogan to plan Elizabeth's service, go through her clothes to pick out what to bury her in...and then we were going to tell everyone about Ms. Thatcher's death.

I made myself some coffee, then made my way to Abigail's thinking of how I just needed to take things day by day for right now.

 _I can make it through today. I can make it through today. Things will be okay. She won't want me to be sad, I have to be okay._

Clara was working in the kitchen when I arrived, and she told me that Abigail was upstairs, which is what I had suspected. I walked up there, to find Abigail in Elizabeth's room. Her clothes were on the bed in piles, as Abigail began to sort and fold them.

"Jack, I didn't know when you were planning on getting here, so I thought I'd get a head start. I hope you don't mind."

"That's okay, I understand," I survey the room and try to figure out Abigail's method. "So what's the plan then?"

"The clothes on the left I was thinking could be given to the less fortunate in Coal Valley. The stuff on the right are things to keep. Maybe give to you or Elizabeth's family. The middle are the things I'm still trying to figure out."

I surveyed the piles, but mostly the middle one. Underneath it all, I saw it. A glimpse of that fabric. "That dress." All I can do is point to it. "I want to keep it. She was wearing that the day we met."

Abigail helps me grab the dress, and all I can seem to do is hold it tight in my arms, as I study it. I try to imagine her in it, shaking my hand for the first time. The warmth I felt from the very start, even through the walls we both had built up. I wasn't happy on that first day, but something about it her, made it...confusing. She gave me another challenge, but a good one at that. This will be all I have left of her… Tears trickle down my face again as that fact hits me once more.

Abigail and I continue to sort, until we came across the one. I point to it, the feeling of everything feeling too real once more. "That's the one. I think she should wear that one," I took a deep breath, pulling myself together, "We wore that on one of our first dates." I imagined holding her in my arms once more, dancing around the candlelight. _Oh Elizabeth, if only I could do that once more._

Abigail took the dress and hung it on a hanger, trying to prevent wrinkles and make it look nice. "I think this is a wonderful choice. She would've agreed."

All of these dresses, all of these memories. It's really getting to me. I have an idea for Elizabeth's service, but I don't think I'll say anything about it just yet. Pastor Hogan dropped by, and we all discussed over coffee and biscuits what we wanted Elizabeth's service to be like. It was hard at first, but then I determined that this service would be beautiful and peaceful, just like her.

* * *

Next came the hard part. Pastor Hogan called for an emergency town meeting in the church, so that way we could tell everyone about what was going on.

As everyone began to gather, I started freaking out a little bit. I'd rather deal with this on my own. After my father's passing, I couldn't take everyone coddling me just because I had suffered the death of my dad. Now, I was about to put myself in a similar position, as the late beloved school teacher's, now widowed, husband.

Abigail and Pastor Hogan sat in the front row of the pews, and as I stood up, the room fell silent.

"I'm sure you're all wondered why we're all here today. Many of you probably already have some sort of idea as to what's going on…" Tears filled my eyes, and I looked at the ground. "Ms. Thatcher, or technically now Mrs. Thatcher-Thornton, passed away yesterday."

Some people gasped, other than that, it was eerily quiet. You could hear a pin drop. I could see people tearing up, the students in the back were crying.

I quickly sat down and Pastor Hogan rose to speak. "I will be here daily for those who need to grieve. Rosemary has offered to continue to teach, until the town can find a new school teacher. Abigail and Jack have decided to donate most of Elizabeth's belongings to those less fortunate. Elizabeth's service will be held this Sunday. I know this is hard, Elizabeth changed this town during her time here, but I know that God had a bigger plan for her, which meant she had to leave. If any of you need anything, we are all here for each other."

I couldn't take this. Everyone was silent and sobbing. People were hugging each other, talking to me, talking Abigail. The school children didn't understand what was going on. I used this time to run away and leave for Hamilton.


	13. Chapter 12

(No One's POV)

When Jack arrived in Hamilton, he didn't really know what to do next. All he had in his pocket, was a small slip of paper, with the Thatcher household address on it. But he couldn't just go there now, could he? No, he had to. He had to tell them. It wasn't fair to them that Elizabeth didn't want them knowing about her cancer diagnosis, let alone not telling them about her death? That's truly awful.

It took a while to figure out where to go, but then he came upon a huge house, basically a mansion, which was supposedly Elizabeth's house. He couldn't believe that this was where his wife lived, this was her life before the two of them crossed paths in Coal Valley. Jack just stood there in awe for a moment, taking in the sight of the house. His eyes filled with tears, as he felt Elizabeth's presence as he stood there and thought about how much of her life was spent in this very place.

Jack realized it was quite odd to be standing in front of someone's house for that long, so he finally gained the courage to knock on the door. What he didn't realize was how hard it was to speak when your father-in-law, whom you've never met, is standing right in front of you.

"May I help you?" Mr. Thatcher was younger than Jack had anticipated, but that didn't stop him from having a head full of gray hair. His face seemed stern and serious, and Jack was honestly terrified to break such news to him right then and there.

"Yes, sir. Are you Mr. Thatcher?"

"William Thatcher, yes."

"My name's Constable Jack Thornton, I am a Mounty in Coal Valley, where your daughter has been teaching."

"Elizabeth? Is she alright?"

"William? Who's at the door?" A woman, presumably Mrs. Thatcher, now stood behind William. She was about as tall as Elizabeth and had almost the same hair as her too, though Mrs. Thatcher's hair had a little bit more red to it. Her face had some wrinkles to it, and her eyes just screamed all of the hardships she had been through in life. When you raise three girls, that's quite understandable. Mrs. Thatcher pulled her shawl tighter around her as she and Jack made eye contact.

"Mrs. Thatcher, I assume? I'm Constable Jack Thornton, I am a Mounty in Coal Valley. I have some news about your daughter, Elizabeth."

"Is she alright? Do, please, come in." She replied, as William opened the door further, so Jack could make his way into the house. It was even more beautiful on the inside. He pictured Elizabeth growing up here, walking through the same front door many times before him… No, stop. He had to stop himself before he started tearing up again.

"Have a seat Constable Thornton, and you can call me Grace."

The three of them sat down, Jack across from William and Grace.

Jack thought his heart was going to pop right out of his chest, he didn't think William and Grace could tell, thankfully. He didn't know where to start: the cancer, their marriage, or her death. He was still processing it all, let alone having to tell his in-laws about it? This was way harder than Jack could've ever imagined.

Jack took a deep breath and clasped his hands together. "Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher, I don't know how to tell you this...but Elizabeth and I got married this past month. It was a very private ceremony, she didn't want to have everyone come all the way to Coal Valley, so we just had one witness."

William looked even more concerned and stern than he had when he'd opened the door. "Well where is she now? Why didn't she tell us?"

"That's also why I'm here. Elizabeth and I chose to elope because she very suddenly was diagnosed with cancer… and she passed away two days ago."

You could hear a pin drop. The silence was tremendously loud and terrifying. Grace started tearing up, as did Jack, and William just held his wife's hand and sat staring off.

"I can't imagine what you must be feeling, I didn't want to be the one to tell you, I told Elizabeth to write you or at least let me send a telegram to you both. She didn't want to worry you though and have you come all the way to Coal Valley. Her death was peaceful, she had a high fever that wouldn't break. As it started to go down, she just took one last breath and that was it. We're having a service in Coal Valley this Sunday and you are of course more than welcome to come."

Grace was crying at this point, sobbing into William's side. William had tears falling down his face but he seemed angry as well. "I cannot believe this happened. We could have done something, you should have told us. Coal Valley killed my daughter. I could've paid for the best doctor in Hamilton, but instead you just sat back and let her die."

"I was only respecting Elizabeth's wishes."

"Some husband you are, marrying her for her wealth because you knew she was going to die. You did this all on purpose."

"I loved your daughter with all my heart and she loved me too. In fact, it was Elizabeth's decision to have us elope."

"And let me guess, you're planning on having Elizabeth buried in Coal Valley?"

"Coal Valley was her home, and she wished to have that be where her final resting place is."

"Not if I have anything to do with it." William got off the couch and walked out of the room.

Tears were pouring down Jack's face at this point. He couldn't believe all of the nasty allegations that were just thrown at him.

"It's not your fault, you know. William's always been very protective of his family" Grace lifted her head up, and wiped the tears from her eyes with a handkerchief. "Come have a seat here," Grace patted the spot next to her, as Jack slowly got up and moved to the couch.

It was silent for a moment, the two of them collecting their thoughts and trying to stop the tears from flooding their eyes once more. "I always knew she wasn't meant to be a rich girl… She probably didn't seem like that at first when you met her, but I always had a feeling she'd leave home for one reason or another. I did have a feeling it'd be to teach though. She was always helping her friends and classmates with their schoolwork, eve helping Julie and her friends from time to time. She was such a teacher, such a...such a mom." Grace lost it once more and began crying again. Jack held her as she sobbed, for the loss of a child is much greater of a loss than anyone could ever imagine. "I'm so glad she found someone like you, you seem like such a good man. One with a heart just as big as hers. I'm sure she loved you very much."

* * *

As Jack and Grace sat on the couch in silence, tears falling from their faces, Viola and Julie walked through the front door. Immediately, they became concerned as to why their mother was crying with a mounty.

"Mother, what's wrong? Is something wrong with Father?" Viola set her things down and sat next to her mother.

Jack stood up, letting Julie sit on the other side of Grace. "No, it's about-"

"Elizabeth, she's dead because of that mounty. Don't let him fool you!"

The girls gasped and began sobbing as Grace raised her voice. "William! That is simply not true. Girls, Elizabeth had cancer, she died in Coal Valley a few days ago and we are going to the service this Sunday for her over there."

"No we are not, we'll have our own. There are plenty of people in Hamilton who would want to honor her memory."

"Then we'll do that when we come back, but we should go to the place she called home-"

"This was her home."

"William. I am not having this conversation with you right now. I will be going to Coal Valley and the girls are welcome to join me. You don't have to come, but it would be nice."

"I cannot believe you, Grace." And with that, William left the room again.

* * *

The rest of the day consisted of Jack telling Grace, Viola, and Julie all about what had happened to Elizabeth, through her cancer and even before. Once the tears and the sadness had died down for the moment, the four of them then walked around Hamilton, as the Thatcher ladies pointed out bits and pieces of Elizabeth's life to Jack. With each new discovery, Jack felt like he was learning more & more about his wife… it felt like she was still there.


	14. Chapter 13

(Jack's POV)

The day came for Elizabeth's service, taking place in the church/schoolhouse, the place she never had the opportunity to see. She would've loved it though, it was the perfect place to teach the children. For now though, Rosemary was to fill her spot, while candidates for a new teacher were reviewed. Though whoever gets the job has big shoes to fill.

While I was in Hamilton, I picked out a tux...the perfect tux that I would've worn when I had a real wedding ceremony for my wife and I. I figured I might as well where something like this now, since I probably won't ever get the chance again.

Grace, Viola, and Julie stayed the night at Abigail's, so they wouldn't be cooped up in the saloon. From what I gathered, the women stayed up sharing stories about Elizabeth. The Thatcher women got to know even more about Elizabeth's life here, I want to make sure they have as many memories of her as possible to hold onto.

I walked into the church that day with Abigail, Grace, Viola, and Julie, the four of us sat in the front row of pews. Pastor Hogan was going to speak and lead us through prayers, and then Rosemary would speak a bit as well. I didn't have any strength in me left to get up in front of everyone, knowing they'd all be thinking about me.

It's not that I knew what they'd be thinking about me, it's that _I_ didn't even know what I was thinking. Everything was happening too fast. Every morning when I woke up, I remembered. Walking down the street, I remembered. I was constantly remembering that she was gone and nothing on this world could ever bring her back. I felt this massive black hole inside of me, filled with anger and hurt and sadness, constantly getting bigger. I hadn't even felt as pained as this when my father died. Elizabeth was different, she was my soulmate.

I was a mounty, I was Constable Thornton. I had to put a brave face on for everyone, that's what mounties too. I'd been through alot in my life, but this was the first time I didn't think I'd be able to make it through this hard time. This wasn't even hard. It was unbearable.

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

Having the night to get to know Elizabeth's family was quite comforting. We shared stories about her, and I felt like I got to know my best friend even more; even after her passing there was always more to know about her.

This morning was different. I was reminded of the mine accident, of losing my husband and son, and how everyone in Coal Valley had seemed to lose someone. We are all grieving again, and it just wasn't fair. I was trying to be strong for Elizabeth's family, but it was hard. Grace's husband should be here, comforting his wife and daughters, it shouldn't be me trying to keep it all together for them.

I was used to keeping it together, but was harder now because Elizabeth had helped me heal. She was my bandage and now she had been ripped off. I just wish Frank could be here with me, but he had to make sure Elizabeth's service went smoothly.

Everyone was filing in, and it was starting to simmer down. Frank placed a drawing of Elizabeth on top of her casket, and then the silence began, and quickly became unbearable.

* * *

(Rosemary's POV)

Pastor Hogan lead us through prayers and then I was to speak about Elizabeth. I didn't feel like I should be the one to do so, for Elizabeth and I disliked each other a lot when I first arrived to town. Though if she were here, she'd tell me just how great of friends we ended up being, and that I should have nothing to feel bad about.

 _Okay, Rosemary, you can do this._

I stood up, and walked to the front of the room, my speech in my hands. My hands were shaking, but I tried to keep it together. I looked at Lee, and he gave me a nod & a smile.

 _Just take a deep breath. It's alright._

"When I came to Coal Valley, Elizabeth had already made lasting impression on everyone here. It took some time, but she found her footing here and made this town a home…" I couldn't help it. The tears were coming, I gulped back sobs. "She made this town a family." I started crying, so everyone else did too. I wiped my eyes with my handkerchief and insisted that I keep going.

 _Elizabeth wouldn't want you to quit. You can do this._

"We all saw how Elizabeth interacted with everyone. She treated everyone with respect and kindness, finding solutions to every problem that came her way. She also made sure that her voice was heard, and the voices of everyone around her were heard as well."

* * *

I opened the door quietly, finding that I was late to the service, I knew I would be.

Someone was talking to Elizabeth, as I tried not to draw attention to myself whilst finding my wife.

"Elizabeth cared about her students as if they were her own children. Her love was ever growing for everyone. Especially Abigail Stanton, her closest friend, and Jack Thornton, her husband."

As I sat down, the woman said something I didn't expect at all. "But the people she cared about the most are right here, Elizabeth's family. Her mother, Grace, father, William, and sisters, Viola and Grace." She looked right as us as she spoke. "Elizabeth loved and missed you dearly, she always looked forward to going home each night so she could write you a letter to send your way. I can't imagine how hard it was to not know of her suffering until it was too late. She just wanted us all to remember her for how she always was." She turned to everyone again. "Full of life, love, and compassion for everyone she met… We will all miss Elizabeth greatly."

Before I could even fathom what had just happened, a little girl stood up and walked up to the woman. "Ms. Rosemary? I want Brownie to be with Ms. Thatcher. I don't want her to be alone…" The little girl's eyes filled with tears. "I don't want to be alone."

"Oh Opal." The woman hugged the little girl, as everyone around me started crying.

That's when I broke. After holding it together my whole life, I couldn't' bear this pain anymore. My little girl was gone and I wasn't getting her back.


	15. Chapter 14

The days following Elizabeth's funeral, William, Grace, Viola, & Julie left to head back home, and Jack left once more to embark on a journey for himself. His first stop an important plot of land.

Jack knelt down in the grass, observing everything he had pictured for this place. "Hey Elizabeth, it's me. This is where I was going to build us a home. I thought we'd raise a family here, and grow old together here...but I guess this will just be my home now. Though my home will never be complete again, it won't ever be the same without you, my love." He kissed his hand, and placed in on the ground. Trying to keep himself together, he left to go have a longer conversation with someone.

* * *

"Hi Dad. It's me… Jack. So a lot has happened since I last talked to you. I work in Coal Valley now… Well for now, I might quit. Because you see Dad, I lost someone very special to me. I lost my wife…" Jack couldn't hold back his tears. "And it's been really hard for me because let me tell you, she was the sweetest person, I've ever met. I'll never have as big of a heart as she did…" Jack started crying and getting really upset. It was one thing to cry in Coal Valley, but here, he could verbally explain how he was truly feeling.

"I know that Mom had to do this, but I don't understand why I have to. I was suppose to give my children a better life. My children won't even get to have her as a mom, _no one_ gets to have her as one." Jack pointed at the sky, yelling. "Why did you take her from me?! Why?! There was _no reason_ to! She's gone, and I can't get her back." Jack was sobbing at his father's grave and he felt so alone. Nothing he said or did could fix him.

* * *

Jack was walking through the town he found himself in, when he wandered past an orphanage. Being the mounty he was, and having Elizabeth's voice in his head urging him to meet the children in there, Jack decided to go inside.

"Good afternoon, sir, may I help you?" A woman appeared to be sweeping the floors when Jack first walked through the door.

"Um, yes. I mean, I don't know. I sort of got a calling to come in here, but I don't know if-,"

"That's alright, you don't have to explain yourself. The children would love to just have someone to talk to." She put her broom down, and lead Jack upstairs. "My name's Rebecca by the way."

"Jack Thornton," The two shook hands and then they were on the second floor.

"The children here are ages newborn to twelve. Once they turn thirteen, they are sent to an orphanage for ages thirteen to eighteen. They're just playing right now,"

Jack opened one of the doors, and there were a couple of cribs, and then a few younger girls playing dolls on the floor.

"Shhhh, you'll wake her." One of the girls told Jack.

"Who?"

"The baby."

Jack peered into the crib, as a little blue-eyed, brown-haired infant looked back at him. He instantly felt his heart-strings pull towards the baby, and he silently thanked Elizabeth, because he now knew what he was meant to do. He needed to continue his wife's legacy...and even though she couldn't be a mother, he could be a father.

"How old is that infant upstairs?" Jack ran back down the stairs to Rebecca.

"Oh, Sally? She's only three months old. Tragic really, her mother died in childbirth, and her father died in a log driving accident before she was born. The girl had no other family members that could be tracked down."

"Can I hold her?"

"Of course!"

They went back upstairs and Jack sat in a rocking chair, as the little girl sat back and watched him. Rebecca placed Sally in Jack's arms, and he began to tear up. "Hi there little girl, the name's Jack, and I think we're going to get to know each other quite well. You see, I lost someone very close to me too. Misery loves company I suppose." They sat together for quite some time like that, Sally fell asleep in Jack's arms, and he couldn't stop feeling like he was destined to be a father now more than ever.

Jack went back to Coal Valley that night, but within the week, the papers were drawn up. Penelope Beth Thornton was the newest member of the Thornton family.


	16. Chapter 15

(No One's POV)

"Alrighty Beth, here we are. Welcome to your new home. For now, I should say. Lee and his guys are helping me build my house- _our_ house. In the meantime, meet your Godmother Abigail." Jack gave Beth to Abigail, and she was as in love with him as everyone else in Coal Valley already was. Sure, it had come as a bit of a shock; leave to grieve and come back with a baby, but either way they trusted God's plans.

"Oh, she's beautiful, Jack. She looks just like Elizabeth."

"She's named after her, after her mother...You know, I guess if it weren't for this, Beth wouldn't have found a new permanent home so soon."

"I think Beth is really going to help this town pick up the pieces after everything. I'm sure Rosemary's going to spoil her rotten too," Abigail laughed, as Beth smiled back at her.

"I haven't seen Rosemary since I've been back, but I'm certain by the time I do, she'll have Beth's whole life planned out already," Jack laughed too. He realized that if he and Rosemary had worked things out, he could've possibly been raising a child with her. Jack didn't know if he'd be able to handle that, he was surprised Lee could!

"You sure you're doing okay, Abigail?"

"Oh, don't worry about me, Jack. I've been keeping myself busy, Clara's made sure of that too." Abigail smiled, as she held Beth on the side of her hip, bouncing the baby up and down. "Plus, with you two staying here, there won't be a dull moment in here."

"If us staying here is an inconvenience-,"

"Jack, you're like family to me. You're not an inconvenience. You and I have been through alot lately together, and we're going to continue to get through this together. Okay? Don't worry about it."

"Thank you again Abigail, for everything. If there's anything I can do, just say the word."

"Just keep looking out for Coal Valley, and I'll look out for you and Beth."

"I'll look out for you too, Abigail."

* * *

(Jack's POV)

Bill Avery was staying in the County Jail for me, to look after Rip and see to it that anybody doing wrong was put in their place. Rip was going to live with Beth and I once our house was done, but they had yet to meet each other. I decided to bring Beth to see her daddy's work and let her meet Rip all in one fellow swoop.

I opened the door as I held Beth. "Alrighty girlie, I've got a surprise for you." Beth cooed at me as we walked in, and Rip stood up and walked over to me when we came in. "Hiya buddy." I gave Rip a pet on the head and a scratch behind his ears. "Rip, this is Beth. Beth, meet Rip."

I placed Beth on the ground, as Rip started sniffing her. Beth oooh'd and ahhh'd at Rip, as she reached out, attempting to pet him. I knelt down, grazing her hand across his fur, so she could feel it. I think they got each other's approval, as Rip curled up next to Beth and I could tell he'd protect her. When I finally got the nerve to pick Beth back up, now wanting to disturb her nap, she whimpered at me for taking her away from Rip, and Rip whimpered too. We'd be back though, for I knew the two were going to be fast friends, I could sense it.

* * *

(Jack's POV)

Next stop was Rosemary's. Lee was working on my house with some of his guys, and Jesse was in charge of the mill at the moment, so she was just at home, working on some designs for a dress shop that Dottie was opening soon. Things were changing, whether Elizabeth was here or not. I just had to accept that and keep going.

"Knock knock," I said as I let myself in. Rosemary knew I was probably coming over, I could see that too, as her living room was covered in fabric and baby clothes templates.

"Oh, Jack! You're here!" Rosemary came down the stairs quickly, carrying a fistful of more fabrics. "I was working on designs and potential outfits for- Beth!" Rosemary's eyes widen, and she grinned from ear to ear as she saw my little girl. "Oh, Jack, she's so beautiful. Can I...may I hold her?"

"Of course,"

Rosemary and I sat on her couch, as Beth sat calmly in Rosemary's lap, taking the sights of everything. "Elizabeth would be so happy for you, we all want you to be happy."

"I know… I know Beth won't fix everything, but if she's anything like Elizabeth, she'll bring unity to us all again."

"How are you doing? And don't sugar coat it Jack. Do you need anything?"

"I'm just trying to focus on Beth right now, keep my head clear. We're staying with Abigail until the house is built, Bill Avery is looking over Rip in the meantime. Clara's going to work at the cafe in the morning and at night, and watch Beth while Abigail and I are at work during the day. But if you'd like to watch her a few times a week, I'm sure they won't mind."

"If it's not too much trouble, I'd be honored." Rosemary smiled at Beth and tickled her a bit, "You and Auntie Rosie are going to see each other more! Yay!"

"How's the dress shop planning?"

"Crazy busy, but I'm managing. I always do. I just wish Elizabeth was here to help talk me through the madness, she always showed me life wasn't as chaotic as I made it out to be."

"That she did, she did a lot for this town."

"I'm really sorry I was so unkind to her way back when, and I'm really glad you & I didn't stay together. We're _much_ better as friends. Plus, no one will ever have a love story that will even come close in comparison to yours and Elizabeth's."

That's when the tears started coming, and Rosemary put a reassuring hand on mine. "She would be so proud of you, Jack. You don't have to move on right away, but you're _trying_ , and that's what matters."

Beth cried out at me for a moment, making a silly face, causing Rosemary and I to burst out into giggles. Rosemary was right, I was allowed to feel this pain if I needed to. I just also had to know how many people were here for me, and know that Beth & I will be okay in the end.


	17. Chapter 16

(No One's POV)

"But Daddy, I don't want to go to school. I wanna stay here with Abba." Beth whined to her father. She was talking about staying with Abigail, "Abba" had become the girl's nickname for her. Beth started saying it as a toddler and it just stuck. Abigail usually watched over Beth while Jack was at work, so the two had become inseparable.

There was also the rare occasion when Beth would spend the day at the Coulter's, in which Beth absolutely adored getting to spend time with her cousins, Grace & Rowan. The twins were born almost a year ago, and Rosemary was head over heels for them. Dottie's dress shop was booming, and Rosemary could be a full-time mom, sending over designs & sketches in her free time. It wasn't what Rosemary had imagined for her life, but it was perfect, nonetheless.

"Beth, we've been over this. You've gotta start learning more about the world. Besides, making friends will be good for you." Jack had to get to work, but first, he was making the two some breakfast. As he cooked up some scrambled eggs on the stove, he giggled at the thought of when Elizabeth had tried to cook for him in the past. She had tried her best though, and that's what mattered.

Beth came running down the stairs in her nightgown. "Daddy, Daddy! I don't know what to wear if I'm going to make _friends_." Her mind bounced from one thing to the next at her age. She had turned five a couple months back, just in time for school to start. Jack had no idea where the time had gone.

The two of them lived up on the hillside in their house. There was room to breathe, for it was bigger then the houses for coal miners, but it was perfect for the two of them just the same. Jack decided to take a break from traveling around and stay in Coal Valley. It was hard being gone when Beth was a baby, but now that she was getting older, she'd start remembering that he was gone, and Jack couldn't bear the thought of that. Of course, there'd be times when he'd have to be gone for the weekend on a work trip, but nothing too long or too dangerous.

Jack smiled back at Beth. "Okay sweetie, let me just finish making your breakfast. I can't just leave the stove you know."

Beth climbed up onto a chair at the kitchen table. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Beth." He finished up breakfast and made sure the stove wasn't running anymore. "Alright sweetie, let's go pick out your outfit while these eggs cool down a bit.

* * *

When the two of them headed for town a little bit later, they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Daddy, look!" Beth point to main street, where everyone was gathered outside cheering. "It's Abba!" Beth ran over to her godmother and gave her a hug.

"Abigail, what's going on?" Jack was quite confused. He didn't want to have to deal with breaking up the crowd when he was trying to get his daughter to school.

"We just wanted to give Beth a proper school sendoff. Especially with you going back to the schoolhouse and all…"

"I'm fine, Abigail. Besides, we go there for church and Elizabeth taught at the saloon back then."

"I know, Jack. But still. We just want to support you two in anyway we can… I can't believe she's starting school already. She'd be so proud, of both of you." 'She', referring to Elizabeth. Abigail's emotions started swirling in her head.

"Five years has felt like a lifetime and the blink of an eye all at once. It's crazy." Jack looked at Beth for a moment more, who was now chatting with Clara and Jesse, who were expecting a baby in a few months. It seemed as though in the past five years, everyone was getting married and starting families. Abigail and Frank got married shortly after Clara and Jesse had. Cody was even Frank's best man, it was so sweet to see Abigail have a family once more.

"Thank you for doing this, Abigail, but we should really be on our way now. Come on, Beth!"

"My pleasure. Cody will be there too if Beth needs anything." Cody was 15 now, so he still had a few years left of school until he had to figure out the next chapter of his life. The boys in Coal Valley didn't drop out of school to go work as often anymore, so it was nice to know that Cody would still have friends at school as he got older. Becky was working in Hamilton as a nurse, but she came to visit as often as she could.

"Cody's going to be at school _too_? Daddy, we have to go!" Beth started pulling on his hand, which was his cue to continue their walk to school. They waved to everyone as they passed by. Bill, who stayed at the jail for the night shift, so Jack could be with Beth. Rosemary waved from the window, as she couldn't keep her eyes off the twins for too long. Dottie beamed when she noticed the dress Beth was wearing was one from her shop.

Things were looking up, but deep down, Jack was a little worried. He had seen the new teacher around Coal Valley before, but he still had never gotten up the courage to introduce himself. It wasn't that he was nervous about falling for another teacher or anything, it was just the fact that she _was_ a teacher...and so was Elizabeth. Five years is a long time, but it's also never enough time to grieve the one you thought you'd spend the rest of your life with. Seeing this new teacher would bring back so many memories, and Jack didn't know if he was ready for that yet.

Beth squealed as they got closer to the schoolhouse. "Ready or not, here I come!"


	18. Chapter 17

(Jack's POV)

As Beth and I approached the schoolhouse, I let out a small gasp. My thoughts immediately imagined what life would've been like had Elizabeth lived to see the new building…

 _Elizabeth gasped in pure awe. The church was finished, with a big red bow at the bottom of the steps. Rosemary and the schoolchildren were waiting patiently outside, next to the bow. As soon as they saw her, it was chaos- the good kind of chaos._

" _Ms. Thatcher!" The kids cheered as they ran over to her. Hugs, tears, and conversations erupted before Elizabeth's eyes. She was so happy to see them all, these were her kids too, and she had missed them dearly._

" _Oh, how wonderful it is to see you all again! I am so happy that you all are doing well."_

" _Ms. Rosemary did a good job teaching us, but we sure did miss you."_

" _I missed you too, Opal. I missed each and every one of you."_

"Constable Thornton?" I blinked and was brought back to reality, as I looked up and saw a woman standing at the top of the stairs. "I'm the schoolteacher, Ms. Francine Fessler." As I shook her hand, I recognized her from years past.

"Francine, you're a friend of Elizabeth Thatcher's, aren't you?"

"Elizabeth Thatcher?" Francine's eyes lit up. "We took the board exams together, such a wonderful woman with a heart of gold. I had no idea she lived here."

"That's my mommy." Beth smiled up at her new teacher.

"It's a long story," I tried to explain to Francine. I bent down to match Beth's eye level. "Alright you, I'm going to talk to Ms. Fessler for a moment, but why don't you go find a seat inside?"

"Okay. I'm going to find Cody. I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too Beth." I gave her a quick hug and then she was on her way inside, her brown braided pigtails bouncing, as she skipped into the school.

"I understand it's been awhile since you've visited the school."

"You could say that. I visited Elizabeth back when the school was in the saloon. About Elizabeth-,"

"Constable, you don't have to explain if you don't want to. I know we're only just now meeting, but I know what happened. Small town, word goes around fast, but I'm sure you already know that. I just hope that I'm half as good as Elizabeth was, she sure left big shoes to fill."

"I have full faith in you. I've heard how great you are with the children, Beth's going to love you too."

"Thank you, Constable,"  
"Please, call me Jack."  
"Jack, if there's anything you need. Help with Beth's schooling, or even just a friend… you know where to find me." With that, Francine rang her teacher's bell, and my heart hurt for a moment. Elizabeth's cow bell sat on the side table in my room, longing for the day it would be used by her once more.

* * *

I entered the jail to find Bill drinking some coffee and reading the paper. "Jack, how was dropping Beth off today?"

I took a seat and poured myself a cup of joe as well. "Five years, Bill. Five years ago Elizabeth and I were just getting started. It's just been Beth and me for five years. Most days, it doesn't hurt anymore. Beth's smile distracts me and lightens up my world. Days like today though, I can almost see her in front of me."

"Sounds like you could use a drink. One that's stronger than the coffee." Bill winked at me and I chuckled a bit.

"True, but not on the job. Here, or as a parent. I just have to keep my head up. It's just the first day of school, things can only go up from here."


	19. Chapter 18

(Abigail's POV)

After seeing Beth off the school, I went back to the Cafe, but was overwhelmed with thoughts of Elizabeth. I knew how badly Elizabeth wanted to be a mom someday, but I also know how proud she would be of Jack, and of Beth too.

Five years without my best friend has probably been one of the hardest things I've done. That, and losing my husband and son all of those years ago. Somedays, it felt like Elizabeth's presence was everywhere, and other days, it was hard to believe she was here in the first place in a strange way. But of course she had been here, for she graced us all with her presence and shaped this town.

I started to tear up in the parlor of the cafe when Frank walked in from doing his morning rounds. He'd go check on the town and see if anybody needed his prayers… maybe I did today.

"Abigail, what's the matter?" Frank came up beside me, holding me and rubbing my back.

"Oh nothing," I said, wiping my tears. "Just with Beth going to school, I started thinking about Elizabeth. She's missed out on so much, and yet I know she's up in heaven, extremely proud of her husband and daughter."

"I am completely certain that is the case. I know she was your closest friend, but just know that this whole town will continue to look out for you. _I_ will look out for you."

"Thank you, Frank. I love you so much."

"I love you too." We shared a tender kiss, and then Frank began helping me as I finished preparing for the breakfast rush."

* * *

(Jack's POV)

Because things were slow at the jail, I decided to go to the Mercantile and see if Beth & I had any mail.

"Morning, Ned! Any mail for the Thornton family today?"

"Jack, I'm so glad you stopped by! You actually received a telegram from the Mounty Headquarters today."

"Oh. I wasn't expecting anything," Ned handed me the envelope, as I started to wonder what the reason for the message was. "Thanks Ned, have a good day."

"Take care, Jack."

* * *

I got back to work and sat down, anxious to open my letter, but I wanted to wait in case it was something to worry about. Headquarters knew I didn't want to do anything too dangerous right now, so I was hopeful it wasn't anything to bad.

"Whatcha got there, Jack?" Bill was going through old paperwork, trying to figure out what needed reorganizing, and what information could be destroyed and discarded with.

"I got a telegram from Headquarters, and I'm not sure what to think of it."

"Well, you might as well open it. Whatever's in there isn't gonna change no matter if you delay knowing or not."

"You've got a point there." I took out my letter opener, and cut through the envelope, awaiting what was inside…

"Constable Jack Thornton,

Your presence is requested on a mission. You need to report to the Western territories in one week's time to help secure the area. This trip doesn't have an end date, you be there as long it takes.

For any questions, please contact Sgt. James Houston.

Best,

Mounty Headquarters of Canada"

My heart sank deep into my chest. The Western territories weren't dangerous, but they were still causing problems, as far as I was aware. Leaving Beth when she was little was hard, but if anything had happened to me, she wouldn't remembered me to begin with. Now, we had built up a bond, and I couldn't risk her losing the only parent she's ever known. I started to panic, I didn't know what I was going to do, because I had no choice to be quite honest with myself.

"Bill, they want me to go help secure the Western territories. I have to be there in a week."

"That doesn't make sense. You told them-,"

"They know, Bill. But let's be honest with ourselves. I'm good at my job & I'm a hard worker. Parent or not, they need me for this. Besides, Headquarters has let me take a step back for long enough."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"I would say have Beth stay at Rosemary's, but between work and the twins, that'd be too much. I'll probably ask Abigail."

"Are _you_ okay, Jack?"

"I don't know, Bill. I haven't been away from home in years, and I'm worried. I don't want to leave Beth, what if something happens to me? I just can't imagine…"

"Jack, Beth's going to fine, we'll all look after her."

"It's not just about her. I don't want to leave her. She's the only piece of Elizabeth left. I don't want to lose her just as much as I don't want her to lose me."

"We're going to figure this out, pal. It's going to be alright."

* * *

 _Author's note: So sorry it's been a while! I'm trying to get back into writing my fics, so let me know what you think! Would you like me to start writing the sequel to the original while I continue this alternate ending as well? I love hearing from everyone, so thanks for your continuous support over the years!_


	20. Chapter 19

(No One's POV)

Beth's first day of school was nerve-wrecking and exciting at the same time. She ended up talking to Cody before school, but decided to sit with some girls her age near the front when class started.

"Alright everyone, welcome back to school. My name is Ms. Fessler and I'll be your teacher this year. Now I know you've had a lot of different teachers over the past few years, but I plan on putting down roots here in Coal Valley, so I'm here to stay."

"Yeah, that's what they all say," Robert rolled his eyes, while the younger kids giggled. Cody hushed him and Ms. Fessler chimed in.

"Robert, was it?" I know it's hard to believe, because trust is a hard thing to have in people. But I'm going to prove my trust in you. Just like you need to prove that you trust me, do you understand?"

"Yes, Ms. Fessler."

"Good. Then it's settled. Alright, we're going to split up to work on reading, then we'll come together for math."

Beth raised her hand, her daddy taught her to always raise her hand to talk to a teacher. Elizabeth would be so proud of Beth's good manners.

"Ms. Fessler? I don't have a book."

"Well that's quite alright Beth, because we're just going to share with everyone. Here," Francine handed Beth a book off of her desk. "You'll share with Natalie."

The two began reading together, when they came across a page about the main character's mother.

"I didn't think you had a mom," Natalie mentioned. She wasn't trying to be mean, kids at that age were just curious about the world.

"I don't. My daddy says that my mommy had to go to heaven so that way he could find me."

"Oh, that's weird." Natalie scrunched up her face."

"I know, but that's okay. Because I love my daddy and I love Wheatley. That's our dog. Daddy found him too, after Rip died. He was our dog when I was a baby, then he got old and went to see my mommy in heaven too."

"What's heaven like?"

"I don't know. But I know that my mommy and Rip are playing together. I just wish I could see them."

"Are they ghosts?" Natalie exclaimed. They were clearly off track at this point, but it was the first day, so Francine was lenient about things for the time-being.

"Kind of. I can't see them, but I know they're always there.

* * *

(Abigail's POV)

The breakfast rush seemed to be never ending today. With the whole town sending Beth off to school, it felt like everyone came to the cafe afterwards for breakfast. I wasn't complaining, it was bringing in money for my family, but it was just a lot to handle at once.

Once the crowd seemed to die down, Jack came in and look worried, which then made me worried.

"Jack, what's wrong?" I wiped my hands on my apron, so I wouldn't get flour everywhere as I rushed over to him.

"I need to ask a favor of you."

"Well of course, how can I help you?" We made our way to the parlor and I took a seat on the couch.

"I received this in the mail from Mounty Headquarters today," Jack handed me an envelope, and as I began to read the letter inside, he explained. "I must go help secure the Western territories with other mounties. I have to be there in a week. It's not a safe job, but not a dangerous one either."

"Oh Jack, is there anyway you could convince them to let you stay here?"

"I'm not going to bother. As I explained to Bill, Headquarters has let me take a step back for long enough and they need all of the hardworking mounties over there they can get." Jack sat back in his chair and massaged his temple for a moment. "But that's where you come in. I need you to watch Beth while I'm gone. I'd ask Rosemary, but we both know that she & Lee already have their hands full at the moment."

"Jack, I'd be more than happy to watch her. But you know I'm going to worry about you the entire time you're gone. When do you think you'll be back?"

"I don't know. Until the job is done, however long that takes." Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out another envelope. "I've been meaning to give this to you for a while now. If anything happens to me, on this trip or ever, I need you to please give this to Beth. I wrote this right around the time I adopted her."

I took the letter from him, on the verge of tears. I couldn't imagine losing Jack too. What was even harder was imagining Beth losing her father. "Jack, _please_ stay safe. Now that Elizabeth's gone, you're one of my closest friends."

"I can say the same about you. I'll try my best, but once I'm out there I'll just have to do what Mounties do best. Stay strong and get the job done."


	21. Chapter 20

(Jack's POV)

I walked back to the schoolhouse and waited for school to let out, so Beth & I could walk home together. The bell rang, and she came bouncing down the stairs, her braids bouncing with her and she smiled at some of the girls walking out with her. I was so glad she had made friends today, I was worried about her, but I knew she'd be strong and happy, just like her mother.

"Daddy!" Beth ran over to me and jumped up to hug me. "I had a such a good day today. Ms. Fessler was so nice and I'm friends with Natalie," Beth waved to her friend and we started walking home as she held my hand.

"That's so good, I'm glad you had a nice first day." I had to tell her when we got home, for I'd have to leave in a few days to get to the Western Territories in time. I couldn't imagine how she'd take it. I knew she wouldn't fully understand where I was going, and to be quite frank, she didn't need to know. I just wanted to make sure Beth was safe and happy - that is, and has always been, my number one priority.

* * *

When we got home, Wheatley greeted us at the door, and I was reminded of Rip for a moment, hoping he was with Elizabeth and knowing they had each other made me smile.

"Why don't you take Wheatley for a short walk, while I make us dinner?" I said to Beth and she happily ran out the door with our favorite four-legged friend. I went upstairs and changed, then began to cook dinner. As I cooked, there was a knock at the door.

"Grace, it's been a long time. Come on in." I was more than surprised to see Elizabeth's mother standing in my home, seeing as the last time I saw them was at Elizabeth's funeral five years ago. Sure, we tried to stay in touch, but it was too hard for all of us. When I adopted Beth, I wrote to them, inviting them to come meet her, but William did not seem too thrilled I had adopted a child and still said she was Elizabeth's daughter. Just like I tell Beth though, without Elizabeth, I wouldn't have Beth.

"I'm sorry for just stopping by, but I decided if I wanted to meet my granddaughter, I'd just have to do it myself." Grace took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Granddaughter?" Beth asked from the doorway, as Wheatley ran into the house.

"Beth, this is Grace. Grace is Elizabeth's mother, your grandmother."

My mom was never around much either, living her life solo and also keeping track of my brother, but she Beth a few times when she was little. But most days it was just the two of us, but that's all we needed… each other.

"Hi Grandmother, I'm Beth." Beth smiled and went in for a handshake, making Grace chuckle.

"Hi sweetheart, may I give you a hug?"

"Okay, hugs are great." I could already tell that Grace needed this trip, and that she was hiding the real reason why she was here.

We ate dinner, then Beth did her homework, and I tucked her into bed. After making my way back downstairs, Grace was sitting by the fireplace, with Wheatley asleep in her lap.

"She's such a bright young girl, Elizabeth would be so glad you two found each other."

"I think the same thing everyday."

"You know Jack… I'm not just here because of Beth."

"I had a feeling. Is something going wrong?"

"I just… I don't feel right being with William anymore. It's hard to admit, especially because in the eyes of God, we're supposed to be together 'till death- well, you know. But I just don't feel the same around him as when we were first courting. I don't know what to do, and I needed to get away."

"Does William know you're here?"

"Yes and no. He knew I was taking a trip, I just didn't exactly say where I was going."

I leaned forward in my chair. "Grace, William's probably worried sick. I know he's not always the best, but from what I remember, he does still care about you and your well-being."

"I suppose your right. Elizabeth definitely made the right choice by marrying you."

"I'm just glad I had the chance to have her in my life, even if it was only for a short while. I just hope I can raise Beth in a way that would make her proud."

"Well I'm certain she most definitely is."

We sat in silence for a while, staring into the fire and pondering our thoughts.

"Grace… I have to go away soon. On a Mounty trip to help with something. I'm worried something's going to happen and Beth will be all alone."

"Oh, Jack. From what I understand, you are one of the bravest, strongest, and most loving people Elizabeth knew, and she is going to be watching over you and Beth the entire time you two are apart."  
"You're leaving?" Beth stood at the top of the staircase, with tears in her eyes, gripping her teddy bear. Opal had given it to her when she outgrew it, in honor of the late Ms. Thatcher.

I went up the stairs and held Beth in my arms, as I brought her down to Grace. "Yes, honey, but only for a little bit. I have to go on a work… a work adventure."

Beth's eyes grew wide. I wanted to make my leaving something exciting, instead of something to dread for her. "An adventure?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm going to meet other mounties and we're going to go on a secret mission." I looked over at Grace and winked at her, signaling to play along. "But before I go, your grandmother is going to stay with us, and then Abba is going to stay here with you while I'm gone."

"Oh boy, we're going to have lots of people here. It'll be a party!"

"Exactly Beth. I party with all of the people who love you very much."

Beth, still sitting on my lap, turned towards Grace. "Did you love my mommy very much?"

"Sweetheart, of course I did. Your mommy was my whole world, and I loved her and her sisters dearly. Your mommy may not have gotten the chance to meet you, but I know she loves you even more than I loved her."

"I'm excited to spend time with you." Moving on from one thing to the next again, I see. With this girl, she tends to bounce ideas around faster than I can keep up sometimes, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Me too. But it's getting late, why don't you go back to bed?"

"Okay. Daddy? Will you tuck me in again?"

"I'd be more than happy too." As we walked back upstairs together, Wheatley followed us upstairs and fell asleep at the end of Beth's bed. He must've been able to tell she was still sad, so he wanted to cheer her up and keep her company. "Goodnight Beth."

"Goodnight Daddy."


	22. Chapter 21

(No One's POV)

The next few days went by fast. Beth got adjusted to school fairly quickly, and Grace got to spend some time with her granddaughter, but soon it was time for Grace to say goodbye and head back to Hamilton.

"Will you tell my grandfather and Aunt Viola and Aunt Julie that I say hello?"

"Of course I will sweetheart. I love you very much, don't forget that."

"I know. I love you too." It warmed Jack's heart to see bits and pieces of Elizabeth living on through her family, as the two Thatcher girls hugged. Soon enough though, the coach arrived to bring Grace back to her family, awaiting her return in Hamilton.

"Thank you for this Jack. I think I still need time, but now I have a much clearer head on my shoulders."

"Anytime Grace, you're always welcome here. We're family."

She smiled at her son-in-law. "Yes, that we are indeed." They hugged briefly, then Grace stepped into the carriage. "I love you both."

"We love you too," Jack and Beth replied in unison. They waved and blew kisses to Grace, who did them right back, as the coach got smaller and smaller in the distance.

Beth turned towards jack and looked up at him, her blue eyes gleaming, "What are we going to do now, Daddy?"

"We are going to go home and get the house ready for Abba to stay with you and have a great night together, just the two of us."

"Three, you forgot Wheatley!" Beth had a loose tooth, and it wiggled in the front when she spoke.

Jack rolled his eyes dramatically and smiled at his little girl. "How could I forget Wheatley?"

* * *

(Jack's POV)

After Beth & I got the house in tip-top shape, I made her favorite dinner as a send-off.

"Chicken pot pie! My favorite!"

"I know, that's why I made it, sweetheart."

We ate in silence, because when Beth was hungry, all she did was eat. And I wasn't going to object; talking with your mouth full wasn't polite, and it was also a choking hazard."

"Daddy, when you go away, you're going to come back, right? Some of the kids at school are worried and I don't know if I should be too."

I set my fork down and studied Beth for a moment. Though biologically, she wasn't mine, nor Elizabeth's, she was every part ours. Her blue eyes shined with hope and her mind was filled with so much knowledge, kindness, curiosity, and love. I didn't want her to ever let any of that go, I wanted her to stay this little and innocent forever.

"Beth, I'm going to be gone and I will be far away, that's why Abba is coming to stay with you. While I might be meeting some bad guys, I'm not 100% certain that will happen. I don't know exactly what the kids at school are saying, but I don't want you to worry about me, okay? I'm always going to look after you."

"Is my mommy going to make sure you stay safe?"

"She sure is Beth, and Wheatley is going to make sure you stay safe at home." I looked over at the tired dog, asleep on the floor next to us. "I love you very much, Beth."

"I love you too, Daddy." Beth took the last bite of her food and exclaimed, "My tooth!"

In a way, I was grateful to have not missed this opportunity, seeing my daughter lose her first tooth, but it also reminded me of all that I would miss while I was away.

But just like Elizabeth once said, "Everything'll turn out how it's planned to."

* * *

When it was time for me to go, the whole town seemed to meet up at the coach stop to say goodbye.

"Cody!" Beth ran over to Abigail's son and gave him a hug.

"Hi, Beth. How are you doing?"

"I'm good, I just don't want my daddy to leave."

"That's why my mom is going to stay with you. You two will have lots of fun together. Frank is going to stay with me."

"It'll be like having mini sleepovers!"

"Exactly," Abigail chimed in. I was so thankful that Abigail would be looking after Beth while I was gone. I think she needed this time with Beth more than she realized, and I knew that if anything ever happened to me, Abigail would have my family's back.

The coach pulled up to the stop, and the driver loaded my bags into the back.

"Take care of yourself, Jack," Rosemary hugged me tightly, before returning to Lee, who put his arm around her waist. I couldn't think about all of the people I was leaving, because I didn't even know if I was going into an unsafe place or not.

Bill and I nodded to each other, then I gave Abigail a hug.

"Take care of my girl, and take care of yourself."

"We'll be okay, Jack, don't you worry."

We pulled away and she was teary eyed, which then made me teary eyed. "Thank you, for everything."

"You don't have to thank me. She'd just be glad you're happy now." The sheer thought of Elizabeth was interrupted by Beth running back over to me.

"Daddy, I don't want you to go!" She jumped into my arms and I held her as she cried.

"I know sweetheart, I know. It's gonna be okay. You're alright, I'm here now." I put Beth down, as she still sniffled a bit. "While I'm gone, I need to promise me something, okay?"

Beth muttered "Okay," between her calming down.

"I need you to remember everything that you do with Abba and at school, because when I come back, I want to hear all about it. Can you do that for me?"

"I think so."

"Okay good. You be good for Abba and give Wheatley extra hugs for me, okay?" I gave her one last hug. "I love you, Beth."

"I love you too."

I kissed Beth on the cheek and then got into the coach as Beth stood with Abigail and Cody. Cody held her hand, and I was so grateful that he was good to her. He was the cousin she never had.

As Coal Valley got smaller in view, I nodded to everyone and then sat back in the car, wondering what the Western Territories had in store for me.

* * *

 _Author's note: Hey everyone! I'm trying to come up with a different name for this story. It's less about an alternate ending now and more about Beth & Jack, and I want to reflect that. I also started writing the sequel to my original story, When Calls Goodbye, so let me know what you think of that!_


End file.
